Typically, virtual spaces are configured such that users are notified of events that have occurred or are occurring (and in some cases that will occur) in the virtual space only while the users are logged in to the virtual space. This may decrease an engagement of users with the virtual space while they are logged out of the virtual space because they may not have access to what is currently transpiring in the virtual space.
Some providers of virtual spaces may provide digests or reports of events in the virtual space generally to users. Such digests or reports may be assembled manually, and may be mass distributed without regard to specific users. The types of events referred to in such reports or digests may include incentives, maintenance notices, information about new content, and/or other happenstance that are generally applicable to users of the virtual space.